In some cases, such as in a submarine, structural posts are welded between the floors and ceilings. The areas between the posts are called “bays” and may be used to install electronic and other equipment. Doors may be mounted between the structural posts to protect the equipment and sometimes to create an air tight seal. These bays may be cooled by heat exchangers and thus, it is important to keep bays cool and not allow cool air to escape out of the bays.
A hinge block, such as one illustrated in FIG. 1, has been used to mount two doors on a single structural post. This method works well only if all the structural posts are “true” or orthogonal with respect to the floors and ceilings and simultaneously parallel to each other. If there is even a slight misalignment between two posts, installation of two doors on two bays, between three structural posts becomes difficult and laborious. Adjusting each door then requires extra labor and force which may result in damage to the hardware as well as to the doors themselves, which may become warped. Alternatives are desired.